


Heaven Sent

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's mad, Cas is thoughtful, Cas thinks she's perfect, Castiel's First Time, F/M, Fluff, Library Sex, Quickies, Reader has body image issues, Reader is Bobby's adopted daughter, Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Rufus and Bobby find a baby. She grows up and meets the angel Castiel.





	1. Bobby's Little Girl and the Angel Who Stole Her Heart

They'd just killed the last vampire when they heard it.

“Rufus? Do I hear a baby?” Rufus headed toward a door in the corner of the room. 

“Come on.” They entered the room, and there she was, a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket. Rufus picked her up. “What are we gonna do with her, Bobby?”

****

“Daddy! Look!” You run up to your father, holding out your work. You're eight years old.

“Hey, that's great, princess!” He looks over the carburetor. “It looks good as new! Nice job!” You beam with pride.

“Thanks, Dad!”

****

“How's it going?” You stop reading and rub your eyes. You're fourteen.

“I hate Latin!”

“I know, sweetheart, but it's important. Recite it.” You sigh and roll your eyes.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…”

****

“Dad! Behind!” He wheels around, swinging the iron knife and causing the ghost to dissipate. It almost immediately appears next to you, but it's too little, too late. It flames out as you throw the last book in the fireplace. You're nineteen.

“Just a quick salt and burn, you said. It'll be good practice, you said.” You stand up and dust off your hands. 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know the ghost would be attached to 150 Harlequin romance novels? Stupidest thing I ever seen.”

“It was 156. I was the one throwing them in the fire, remember?”

****

You're just closing the hood of your El Camino when you hear a familiar engine growling into the yard. You stride over to the eldest Winchester as he closes the car door.

“Dean! So good to see you!” He grabs you and pulls you into a tight hug.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” You extricate yourself from his embrace to turn to Sam, and he picks you up as he envelops you in a giant bear hug.

“Had a break, so I decided to come visit Dad and do some much needed work on my car.”

“Still driving that stupid El Camino, I see. When are you gonna get a real car?” Dean smiles, mischief in his eyes. He loves making fun of your car. 

“You shut your dirty mouth, Winchester. Don't you be saying bad things about my querida.” He laughs as you punch him on the arm. “Come on inside, guys.” They follow you into the house. “Dad! The boys are here!” You go wash up as they talk to your father. When you come out, there's a strange man with them. Where did he come from? He turns to you, revealing tousled dark hair and a face punctuated by the bluest eyes you've ever seen and full, pink lips. He's wearing a suit and tie topped by a tan trenchcoat. You feel your stomach flutter under his intense gaze. Dean catches your attention. 

“Hey, this is Castiel.”

****

You’re leaving your motel room, having just finished up a case, when your phone rings.

“Dean! What's up?”

“Hey, sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this...it's Bobby.”

“Oh, God. Is he dead?”

“No, but he's hurt bad.” Dean gives you a rundown on what happened as you tear down the highway. Stupid old man, letting himself get possessed. It's easier to get angry than be scared, so by the time you arrive at the hospital, you're furious.

“What special kind of idiot are you?” You stomp into the room.

“Well, hello to you too, princess.” You stop and look at him. He seems somehow small in the hospital bed, and your anger deflates. You rush to him and throw your arms around him.

“Daddy, are you okay?”

“It's gonna take more than a couple demons to take down your old man, cupcake.” A doctor walks into the room.

“Mr. Singer? We got your results back. I'm sorry, but the knife severed your spinal cord. It's unlikely that you'll ever walk again.”

"Unlikely to walk again? Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!” The doctor flees the room. “I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!” You barely hear what Sam, Dean, and Dad are saying. He's going to be paralyzed. Your dad, one of the best hunters out there, hell, one of the best men out there, the man who saved you, who raised you as his own. He's going to need you to be strong. You absently say goodbye to the boys when they leave. 

“Hey, Dad, we'll find a way, okay?” He just pats your hand and remains silent.

****

“What do you mean, you and Sam split up? An archangel? Okay, listen, I'll be there as soon as I can. No, I don't want to hear it, Dean. I'm coming.” You hang up the phone. “Dad, Dean and Cas need my help. I'll come back as soon as I can.”

“Be careful, princess.” He pours himself another whiskey. You kiss the top of his head and grab your bag.

As you approach the car, you hear a rustle, and Castiel stands in front of you. Embarrassingly, you feel yourself blush. Thankfully, Cas seems oblivious. You'll never admit it to anyone but yourself, but you've been harboring a little crush on the angel for a while. Okay, maybe less a little crush and more a massive one. It doesn't matter, though. Cas has never shown any interest in you. He's an angel. He's eons old. Obviously he's not not going to be interested in a human, especially a too tall, too thick hunter like you. 

“I suggested that rather than wait for you to drive, I come get you.” He fills you in on the plan to trap Raphael and the events so far as you dig around in the back of the car, packing your bag.

“You really went to a brothel?” You feel a pang of jealousy. Stupid. You slam the tailgate and turn toward him.

“Yes. It did not end well, but Dean found it very amusing.”

“He would. So, you've really never…” You awkwardly look down at your feet. 

“No. I've never.” He steps toward you, and you wait for him to touch your forehead and zap you to Maine, but he doesn't. Instead, he just looks at you. “I have thought about it, though.”

“You...you have?” He's standing extremely close. You look up at him, not having to tip your head much since he's only a couple inches taller than you, and find his azure eye staring at you intently, his face only inches from yours, and then he's kissing you. Cas is kissing you. _Cas is kissing you!_ You stand still in shock, and he pulls back.

“Did I do it incorrectly?” The worry on his face snaps you out of your daze. You reach up and touch his cheek, heart pounding in your chest. 

“No, you did that just right.” You lean in and press your lips to his. His hands wrap around your waist as he responds. Your other hand slides around his neck as you boldly touch your tongue to his lips. He parts them, and you begin exploring his mouth. He follows your lead, and soon your tongues are dueling. He's a fast learner. You feel the world spin, then hear someone clear their throat. You break the kiss and look around, finding yourself in a motel room. You see Dean over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Uh, hi.” His embarrassed expression makes you choke back a giggle.

“Dean.” Cas addresses him without breaking his gaze from your face. “Go have a drink.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Do me a favor and let me know when it's safe to come back.” He’s out the door like a werewolf’s on his heels. You drop your bag to the floor, then Cas’ mouth is on yours again. His hands roam your body as you card your fingers through his hair. He breaks the kiss and moves down to your neck, kissing and sucking along the juncture between your neck and collarbone. You push your hands at his shoulders, desperate to feel his skin. He mistakes your movement for pushing him away and stops, taking a step back. 

“Was that not alright?” His eyes are concerned. 

“No, it was perfect. I just want to get these clothes off.”

“Oh. I can assist with that.” He snaps his fingers, and you feel the cool air against your skin, hardening your nipples into tight little peaks.

“Shit, Cas! Warn a girl!” Your sudden nakedness makes you self-conscious, especially since Cas’ perfect body is displayed in front of you, and you wrap your hands around the pudgy stomach that you hate.

“My apologies.” Cas cocks his head. “Why are you holding your stomach? Are you in pain?”

“No. I just...don't want you to look at it. It's fat and ugly.” Cas steps to you, gently reaching for your hands and pulling them away. He drops to his knees, putting him at eye level with the offending body part.

“This stomach?” He gently runs his hands over it. “This stomach is not ugly.” He places a gentle kiss just above your belly button. “This stomach is soft,” another kiss, “and beautiful,” another kiss, “and perfect,” and another, “because it's part of you.” His eyes flick up to look into yours. It's as if he's looking into your soul, and you think he means it. It's hard to believe, but he really means it. Your heart soars. You drop to your knees, taking his face in your hands and pressing your lips against his. His hands slide around your waist and travel down to cup your ass. You guide him down to the floor, never breaking the kiss, and move to straddle his hips. His erection strains against your center, sending heat through you. You press kisses to his neck, moving down to take his nipple into your mouth. He gasps at the sensation, and you repeat the process on the other one. You're aching for him, so you lift yourself up, bringing your hand down to line him up with your entrance. You pump him a few times, though he's already rock hard, then lower yourself onto him. If heaven was a sound, it would be the deep groan Castiel emits when you take him to the hilt. You begin to roll your hips, hands splayed across his ribcage. His eyes close in ecstasy, and his hands glide around, one cupping each of your ass cheeks. His fingers dig in, spurring your movements. His hips begin to buck upwards, matching your pace, each thrust punctuated by a moan. You slip a hand between your bodies, gently rubbing your clit. He notices and releases one cheek, bringing his hand around to replace yours. He rubs circles on your clit as you ride him, and you feel the heat that's coursing through your body beginning to pool in your center. Your movements become urgent, but you just can't move fast enough.

“Cas, I need more.” You grab his shoulders and roll him, pinning yourself beneath him. He enters you again, and you dig your heels into his ass as he sets a relentless pace. It's hard and fast, and it's exactly what you need. You dig your nails into Cas’ shoulders, and he bites his lip as he stares into your eyes. He shifts slightly asmaller he raises himself up to lean on his hands, and the new angle allows him to pound your g-spot hard. Your orgasm hits you like a freight train, and you cry out, arching your back and digging your nails further into his shoulders. Your walls clench around him, and he slams into you again and again, prolonging your orgasm. He throws his head back, emitting a guttural moan as he spills into you, then drops to his elbows, pressing his forehead against yours, his panted breaths mingling with yours. His mouth captures yours in a tender kiss, then he rolls, flopping onto his back. You turn to your side, nestling your head into the crook of his shoulder and running lazy circles over his stomach with your fingers.

“That was...very pleasant.” You chuckle, shifting to look into his eyes.

“That's one way to put it, Captain Understatement.”

“I will enjoy doing that again.”

“Oh, baby, just wait until I show you some of my other tricks.”

****

You're both dressed when Dean returns, and the three of you get to work. At the hospital, you stand guard outside the vessel's room while Dean and Cas place the holy oil and try to summon Raphael. When he, not surprisingly, doesn't show, you climb into the Impala to head to the abandoned house where plan B is prepared. As soon as you're in the door, Raphael is there. Cas and Dean face him, and you creep around behind, dropping a match when Cas gives you the sign. You take a place at Cas’ side, but it's all for nothing, since Raphael has no idea where God might be. When it's clear nothing is coming from the interrogation, Cas places his hand at the small of your back, giving Raphael a parting shot as he ushers you toward the door.

****

In the Impala, Cas decides he's going to continue searching for God. You make a snap decision and lean forward, placing your hand on the angel's shoulder.

“Cas? I want to help. Take me with you.” He puts his hand on yours and looks back at you.

“Are you sure? It could take a long time, if we're even able to find him.”

“I'm sure, as long as Dean is okay.” Cas turns to Dean and assures you he's fine and that he's happier alone. You know he's lying, but you decide not to push it. Dean turns to say something else, but you and Cas are gone.


	2. Arguments and Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob by finds out about Reader and Cas. He's not happy.

_Istanbul, One Month Later_

“Nothing. This one's a dead end too.” You flip the last few yellowed pages of the book, then close the cover. You've been trying to track God’s movements, looking for signs, miracles, anything odd that can't be attributed to monsters or angels. It's gotten you as far as the back stacks of a dusty old Turkish library. You stand up and stretch. “I need a break.” You look over at Cas. His hair falls across his forehead as he bends over his book, a look of intense concentration on his face. He looks so sexy, you can't help but walk behind his chair, lean down, wrapping your arms around him, and start trailing small kisses along his neck.

“I don't think the library is an appropriate place for these types of activities.” Even as he says it, his head is tilting back to give you better access. You suck a small mark onto his throat, making him let out a soft moan. You get closer to his ear, whispering. 

“Come on, Cas. We're the only ones in here except for the old man at the desk, and he's half deaf.” Your breath on his ear elicits a shudder. You turn his head and take his mouth, plunging your tongue in deep as you run your hands down his chest and stomach, stopping when you reach the evidence of his arousal bulging against his pants. You palm him, and he moans, moving his hips a little. You smile against his mouth. You've discovered over the past month that Cas is an eager lover, ready to learn anything you teach him, and boy, is he a quick study. He breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes, his face the definition of serious.

“We should probably do this quickly and quietly nonetheless.”

“Stand up.” He complies as you unbutton your jeans and push them down to your knees along with your panties. You make quick work of his belt buckle, button, and zipper, pulling his pants down just enough to free his hard cock. You pump him a few times, then turn around, leaning over the table to present yourself to him. He immediately gets the idea and runs a finger through your folds.

“It never ceases to amaze me that you can become so wet, so quickly.” He doesn't wait for you to answer and buries himself in you, grabbing your hips and thrusting. You raise to your tiptoes to change the angle, and his cock begins hitting your g-spot as it slides back and forth. His relentless pounding coupled with the thrill of potentially being caught brings you close in minutes. Tiny squeaks escape your throat on every thrust despite your best efforts to keep quiet. Cas manages to grunt out, “I'm close” before reaching around to flick his finger over your clit a few times, and you shatter. He stutters and follows you with a groan. You lean down and rest your cheek against the table for a moment as Cas pulls out of you and begins buckling his pants. Something catches your eye in the book in front of you, and you raise up onto your elbows to read it.

“Look at this, Cas. I've seen this before.” He leans over you, looking at the page.

“Your knowledge of ancient languages is impressive. Your father taught you well.”

“My father. That's where I saw it! Cas, we have to go to my father's.”

“It would be wise to pull your pants up first.” You laugh, standing and turning around to wrap your arms around his waist.

“I love you, Castiel.”

“And I love you.”

****

“Dad?” You walk in the front door of the house, having convinced Castiel that it’s more polite to materialize outside on the porch than it is to just appear in the middle of the living room. Bobby wheels around the corner, stops dead, and gives you the same look he gave you when he caught you coming home after you snuck out of the house to meet Tommy Baker when you were 17.

“Where the hell have you been? Dean told me you ran off with Castiel on his wild God chase. You’ve been gone a month, for chrissake! Would it kill you to call your father and let him know you're okay?” He pauses, glaring at you, then notices Castiel. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Bobby. I assure you she was safe.”

“I'm sorry, Dad. We got kind of caught up in the research. It took us to half a dozen countries. I promise I'll be better about checking in. But we may have found something. We need to use some of your books.” You lean over and give him a peck on the cheek.

“Well, don't let me stop you, cupcake.”

****

“You need to eat something.” Cas stands up, moving behind you to rub your shoulders. You taught him that early in your travels together, and even though he told you he could ease things with a touch and some grace, you convinced him you preferred the old fashioned way. You liked the feel of his hands, and he'd gotten really good at kneading the tension out. He works his fingers over your knotted muscles, and you roll your neck forward.

“I'm fine, Cas. I know it's in here somewhere.” You've been pouring over your father's library for hours. You know you've read something about the miracle mentioned in the other book, but you just can't remember where. Cas stops his massage and leans over to kiss your cheek.

“Still, humans need sustenance. I'll return shortly.” He's gone in a blink. You start to read again.

“You and the angel? What the hell are you thinkin’, girl?”

“Daddy…”

“Don't “daddy” me! You're asking for a world of hurt getting involved with him! I raised you to be more sensible than this!” He's practically yelling, but you answer softly. 

“I love him, Dad.”

“Balls. Why’d you have to go and fall in love with an angel? It's gonna end bad, and then I'm gonna have to kill him, and that's not an easy thing to do. Is he even capable of loving you back?”

“His words and actions tell me yes, Daddy. Cas is kind and selfless. I've seen a side of him that you haven't. He'd do anything for me.” As if on cue, there's a rustle, and Cas is standing next to you, holding a paper bag and a little white box tied up with string.

“I got you one of those jambon beurres from that street vendor in Paris.” He hands you the bag. “I got one for you too, Bobby.”

“You went to France to get me a ham sandwich?” You shoot your father a look that says, “See?”

“Yes. You seemed to enjoy it.” He offers you the box. “I also got you some of those macarons you couldn't stop talking about.” Sandwich forgotten, you untie the string and open the box. Six perfect little macarons are nestled inside.

“Salted caramel?”

“You said they were your favorite.” You stand and wrap your arms around his waist, pressing your cheek into his chest.

“Thank you, Cas.”

****

The three of you are ensconced around the kitchen table eating your sandwiches. Bobby seems to have calmed down a little.

“This kind of blows my mind. I don't know how I feel about it, princess. How long has this been going on?”

“Since Raphael. What did you expect, Dad? That I'd meet some nice, normal guy, settle down, get out of hunting and lead a boring regular life? You know that's not how it works.”

“No, I just always figured you'd end up with Dean.” You can't help but laugh at that.

“Dad, Dean's like my brother.”

“Yes, she told me they ‘messed around,’” Cas and his air quotes, “when they were teenagers, but it felt ‘weird.’” Bobby’s sandwich stops partway to his mouth.

“You what?”

“Cas, honey, you're not helping.” You pat his hand, then turn your attention back to your father. “Don't freak out, Dad. It wasn't anything major, and it was weird. Why are we even getting into this? My point is, I'm sorry if you had some dream about me and Dean and a big white wedding, but that was never gonna happen anyway, even if Cas wasn't in the picture. Can you just try to be happy for me?”

“I guess I don't have any choice, do I?”

“No, you really don't.” You lean over and kiss him on the cheek. “I love you, you grizzled old fart.”

“I love you too, you bullheaded pain in my ass.”

****

“Cas! I got it! Look!” The two of you press your heads together to read the tiny print. “I'll get my bag.” You run up to your room, throwing a few things into your bag, then go back downstairs, popping your head around the corner to find Bobby at his desk manning the phone bank. “Dad?”

“What's up, princess?”

“We found it, so we're getting ready to go.”

“Where you headed?”

“Syria. I'll be better at checking in, okay? Promise.” You round the desk and lean over, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek as Cas joins you.

“Castiel, you take care of my little girl. If you don't I'll kill ya.”

“I don't think you would be successful, but I'm sure you would try. Regardless, I assure you, no harm will come to her.” Bobby offers his hand, and Cas awkwardly shakes it. You put your arms around him, and the two of you are gone. Bobby shakes his head and gets back to work.


End file.
